


an almost

by johnsuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Doyoung, But aren't we all, M/M, Pool Boy Jaehyun, Rich Boy Sicheng, Sicheng is a mess, Summer Love, Ten is a whole different kind of mess but it's okay, chlorine is made out to look scarier than it actually is, side johnten shenanigans i couldn't resist, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsuh/pseuds/johnsuh
Summary: Your favorite summer love cliche. Rich boy meets a pool boy at a luxurious hotel he's staying at for two weeks. Add messy cousins, friendly neighbourhood bartender and oblivious parents into the mix and that's it. That's the fic.





	an almost

**Author's Note:**

> working title for this was straight out of 1D's summer love i wish i was kidding
> 
> WELCOME TO MY ENRARA WORK
> 
> I shed blood sweat and tears over this work. I hope it will pay off. It's 2:30 AM as I'm posting this and I'm currently listening to 5sos so it says a lot about how desperatly I want it to be published already. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> to make things clearer:  
> * means we're changing the time but not the day  
> *** brings us to a different day  
> sicheng and jaehyun are 20 and finished their freshman year of uni  
> xuxi is 18 and will be a high school senior after the holidays  
> ten doyoung and johnny are 21 and about to start their third year of uni  
> and xuxi knows korean beacuse he learned it, i think the rest is pretty clear in the fic

Sicheng finally put his suitcase down and took a look around their hotel suite. He was alone in the living room as his parents were currently checking out one of the two bedrooms. He didn't even bother, he knew the bed would be comfortable and that was all he needed. The view behind the window was nice, especially the sky in the last phase of sunset right before it became completely dark but he started wondering why his family chose Seoul for their holiday destination that year. After their numerous previous holidays the city seemed underwhelming. And this trip was supposed to be special.

He grabbed the electric key from the table where his dad probably left it.

'I'm going out to explore the resort a bit' he informed.

'Are you sure you don't want to shower first?’

'Nah, I'm good. I'll be back soon.'

He closed the door behind him and headed for the staircase feeling the need to make use of his legs after sitting for so long.

*  
He took a good look at the poolside. And when he was 100% sure he was alone he took off his t-shirt and took his phone and the magnetic key to their hotel room and put it all on the edge of the pool. And then he jumped right in. It felt way more refreshing after three hours of waiting at the airport, a two-hour flight and an hour long taxi drive to the hotel than any shower could ever be.

He fooled around for a little bit swimming from one edge to another and spinning underwater.

When he emerged he saw a guy, approximately his age squatting at the edge of a swimming pool.

'You shouldn't leave this kind of stuff unsupervised you know.' he pointed at the pile with his newest iPhone XR and card to his room out in the open. 'What are you doing here anyway?’

Sicheng swam to the edge so he could face him.

'Enjoying a late night swim, is that not allowed?'

'Not exactly not allowed but I already chlorinated the pool and it won't be good to use for another 8 hours so I'd suggest getting out of the water and scrubbing it all off as soon as possible if you don't want any minor chemical burns'

He felt sudden itch all over his body, probably his brain's reaction to words 'chemical burns' but the sensation was enough to get him out of the pool in a matter of seconds.

He hurriedly grabbed his stuff but he didn't feel like coming back to his room yet so he awkwardly faced the stranger.

'Do you know where I could swim right now if not here?'

'There's an indoor pool and it has more expensive filters and pumps and stuff you have no idea about so it's open 24/7.'

'And would you mind showing me where it is? I've been walking around the resort for the past half an hour and I have no idea where that could be.'

'As much as I would love to, I have to get home now. I've just finished the hardest shift of the week and they don't pay me enough for me to stay after hours and show pretty boys around.'

He saluted and was about to turn around and make an exit but Sicheng stopped him.

'Wait.'

He put on the fakest smile and recited

'Welcome to SM Hotel Seoul what can I do for you?'

'I didn't quite get your name.'

He relaxed vividly with his shoulders dropping and a loud exhale.

'Yoonoh.'

'It's funny cause your name tag says Jaehyun. I'm gonna call you Jaehyun.'

'Why bother me if you got that already from that stupid name tag?'

'I don't know, to keep you around a little longer?'

He smiled showing Sicheng his deep dimples.

'I really have to go now but I have an early morning shift tomorrow here, by the pool. Hope you'll be around...' he paused to accentuate that he didn't know his name.

'Sicheng.'

'Sicheng.' Jaehyun repeated. 'Isn't that Chinese? Man your Korean is good.'

'I could tell you my origin story when we meet in the morning.'

'Wow can’t wait to get back to work tomorrow then. See you.' 

He waved at Sicheng and made his way wherever Sicheng guessed was the so adored staff exit.  
***  
'Sicheng darling would you pass me the salt?'

Sicheng was playing with his phone under the table and counting time until the breakfast would be over. He put his head up and was about to ask his mom to repeat the question but someone beat him to it.

'Here you are auntie.'

'Thank you Ten.' She smiled warmly and then faced Sicheng, smile suddenly gone off her face. 'How many times do I have to tell you, no phones during family meals?'

He put the phone away into his pocket and sighed desperately. 

'I'm sorry mom, I'm just not hungry and want to go already.'

'I suppose you won't be joining us? At this rate we won't spend any time together.'

'Mom, I already know the city like the back of my hand...'

'Any specific plans?' His aunt cut in.

'Well, I wanted to go to the pool as soon as it opens. You know, to make sure there are still good spots available.'

'That's a great idea! Ten, Xuxi why don't you go with him and then tell the oldies if it's worth it? I know you didn't feel like sightseeing anyway.'

Sicheng saw his cousins' smirks and put on the least fake smile he could manage.

'That's a great idea. The pool opens at 9:00 if we go change now, we will be there right on time.'

'Have your phones charged in case something happened and remember to use suncream. We will be back in the afternoon.' Sicheng's dad said handing him key to their room.

'Dad we're not little kids anymore, I'm sure Ten will take good care of us since he's the oldest.'

Ten just nodded and grinned beautifully. 

'I know you are all adults but trust me that won't save you from getting sunburnt. You can all go now.'

They left the table making as little noise as possible, catching attention in a restaurant full with other hotel guests would be unpleasant to say the least.

Sicheng's cousins had the decency to wait until they found themselves in the hotel lobby to start pestering him.

'Sooo...' Xuxi prolonged the word on purpose 'Why are you so eager to get away from parents today? Sneaking out to meet up with your secret Korean girlfriend?'

'Yeah you wish, hetero, Can't a boy just want to get the best sunbed by the pool and have a good swim first thing in a morning?'

Ten didn't seem convinced.  
'Sicheng, stop shitting around, there must be some ulterior motive.'

'Gee, fine. There's this pool boy who told me off when i was swimming in a chlorinated pool yesterday and we kind set to meet today during his early shift.'

Xuxi snorted.  
'A poolboy, really? You're missing out on Seoul experience for a poolboy?'

'Poor, poor Xuxi. You'll take back those words when you actually see him. But remember, I met him first.’

The elevator chimed and they all got inside. Ten pressed the 7th floor button. 

'You're calling the dibs on the boy, I'm calling the dibs on your inflatable duck float.'

'Fine, Ten, I don't think I will need it much.'

They stopped abruptly on the right floor and all went into their respective apartments right in front of the elevator.

Sicheng made a mental note of what to grab before leaving.

*  
He knocked on the door of 708 apartment, starting to get impatient and not knowing what Ten and Xuxi were up to. He knew he looked hilarious in his swim shorts and a white tank top on, sunglasses looking straight out of a police movie on and a huge inflated yellow duck hung on his left arm.

Ten opened the door, as chill as usual, only throwing a:  
'Xuxi should be out of the bathroom any minute now and then we can go'.  
As if they weren't ruining his perfect first morning in Seoul.

Yesterday before falling asleep he made a plan for the next day and that was to stay away from his family and get to talk to the cute boy without nosey witnesses. Now the former was already scrapped and he had a feeling that the latter won't be that easy either.

They heard a click of the door and Xuxi emerged out of the bathroom wearing ridiculous hot pink shorts and black classic ray bans on top of his head.

'Why the sour face loverboy?'

'I don't have a sour face.'

'Yeah, you kind of do.' Ten interrupted their banter. 'Xuxi you got everything? We don't want to make Sicheng wait any longer'

'Yep.' He said popping the p.

Ten searched his pockets and when he made sure he had the key he silently turned on his heel and made a way for the door not looking back if Sicheng and Xuxi were following him.

Sicheng picked up the duck from the floor and left Xuxi to close the door. When he arrived to the elevator door, it was already waiting with Ten standing one leg in and one leg out of it ensuring it wouldn't close and go away.

The ride was silent, that's usually what happens when you reunite with your family after not speaking to each other the whole year apart from holidays. 

Not even the brothers had a conversation until they reached their destination at exactly 9:05 am. Some of the sunbeds were already taken but most of them were still empty and awaiting.

The pool was actually a complex of pools with one square pool for children, kidney-shaped one into which Sicheng sneaked last night and another rectangular which was the deepest and probably served for athletic purposes.

The complex was situated in a huge inner patio. Around the pools, the sunbeds were set on different levels, some were on the ground, some on elevations. but there was a little table between all of them and and an umbrella every three sunbeds in a row.

'Wow it looks...' Ten dropped the sentence and stopped in his tracks. Then turned around to face Sicheng. 'Is that your poolboy? Because if yes then you can keep the damn floatie I don't want it anymore.'

He took a look around but didn't see Jaehyun anywhere. The only staff he noticed was a guy in a red t-shirt sitting in a high chair on the side of the pool.

'You mean the lifeguard? Nah, you can take him. Seems pretty straight to me though.'

'Xuxi tell me, is he straight?'

'And why would I know that?'

'You're straight, aren't you?' Sicheng asked genuinely. He honestly didn't know. Xuxi never mentioned it. And neither did Ten other than his remarks about boys which made it pretty clear he wasn’t. Sicheng really had to work on this whole family bonding thing.

Xuxi didn't answer, just rolled his eyes and lunged forward to go find the best three available sunbeds for all of them.

'It's an inside joke we have. After I came out parents were pretty supportive but still said shit like we’re glad that at least one of our sons will bring us grandchildren. Fast forward to March and they find out the girlfriend their heterosexual son was sneaking around is named Kuanheng and is very much a boy.'

Sicheng felt heat climbing up his neck to his cheeks. And also felt really really dumb.

'Wow, I... I didn't know that.'

'Don't worry. He plays along with it and reassures parents that his bisexuality still makes him eligible for the grandchild bringer title.'

Sicheng laughed awkwardly. He didn't know how to react. He didn't have any siblings to discuss this kind of stuff with. And he was pretty sure that if he had one, they would be tragically straight.

'Come on.' Ten nudged him sensing the tension. 'Xuxi got us a nice spot, with a perfect view of the poolside bar.'

He nodded and moved forward. This morning couldn't possibly get any worse. He proved that he didn't know shit about his cousins, got embarrassed and on top of that, Despacito was blasting from the speakers somewhere in the background and Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. But maybe that was a good thing considering the state in which Sicheng was at the moment. 

'Get over yourself.' A voice echoed inside his head. 'It'll be fine and it's an occasion to tighten the relationship with them.'

He stepped forward and laid his stuff on a sunbed on Ten's right  
*  
'Pretty boy! I see chlorine didn't eat your skin out'

'I have a name, you know.'

'Right, sorry Sicheng.'  
'And no it didn't. Thanks to you.'

Sicheng was so immersed in Jaehyun's face that Ten fake coughed to grab his attention.

'Oh right. These are my cousins, Ten and Lucas.' he introduced them in English.

'Hi, I'm Jaehyun. Nice to meet you guys.'

'Wow, nice accent. American?' Ten complimented him.

'Yeah, I study in America and came back home for holidays to,you know, spend some time with my family, earn some money, get back in touch with the culture.'

'Wow that's so cool.' Sicheng uttered.

Ten sensed it was their cue to go and nudged his brother 'Come on Xuxi, let's get some drinks from the pool bar.'

'It's literally only 9:30...' he saw the stink eye Ten sent him. 'Okay let's go.'

'You know my secret language secret, now spill yours.'

Sicheng sighed and smiled to himself, warm memories flooding him suddenly.

'I spent one semester in 2nd year of high school on an exchange in Seoul.'

'Really? How do you feel back in the city'

'Weird is an understatement. I haven’t spoken to people I was here last time for at least two years.' He chuckled. 'Enough about me, what do you study in America?'

'Sorry to disappoint, I'm a boring economics major.'

'Why'd you go across the ocean to major in economics?'

'I used to live in America when I was in primary school for a few years and I really missed it when we came back so I decided to go for it and indebt myself with a student loan for the rest of my life.'

'And where exactly in America?'

'We used to live in Connecticut but I'm studying in New York.'

'That's impressive.'

'Thanks.' A beat of silence didn't even get a chance to get awkward before Jaehyun spoke again. 'What about you?'

'I go to university in Beijing. I major in...'

'Let me guess!! Law. No wait, Korean.' Sicheng shook his head. 'Medicine.'

'Dance.'

'Oh you're a dancer? Sounds incredible.'

'Not as incredible as law or medicine or business according to my parents. But they still support me. Otherwise they would have never agreed to let me go abroad for a scholarship next year.'

'Trust me, I know what you're talking about. And you must be really talented if you...'

'Yo Jaehyun! You not too cozy out there?!' The lifeguard shouted from his high chair.

'I guess that's my cue to go.' He chuckled and stood up from Sicheng's sunbed. 'Johnny wouldn't have called me unless it was absolutely necessary.'

'I guess I'll see you around?'

'I finish my shift at 3. I'll catch you if you'll be anywhere around here then.'

'Cool. I suppose I won't have anything better to do.

'Cool.'

He waved at him and jogged to Johnny and then someplace completely out of sight.

*

'And he promised me he'll keep looking for me by the pool everyday'

Sicheng took another sip of his drink finishing both what was left inside his glass and his story.

'You lucky fucker, you better get me some info about that cute lifeguard.' Ten sighed 'I tried flirting with the pool bartender but he straight up told me the only d i could get from him was a drink.'

'You’re wildin’ I see. Well from what Jaehyun told me, his name is Johnny.'

'We already know that.' Xuxi cut in 'Fresh news please.'

'He's your age, originally from Chicago but is studying photography in New York, him and Jaehyun are roommates and that's all the info I could get out of him without ratting you out or making it seem like I was the one interested.'

'But is he into guys?'

'What, are you planning something?' Some epic summer romance?'

'Isn't that your plan?' Xuxi asked.

Sicheng sent him a stink eye.

'I’m here to spend some quality time with my family.' He leaned in to grab them by the shoulders. ‘Hanging out with cute guys is just a bonus.’

'That’s cute. Honestly I kinda just want to get laid. But before I try anything I need to know if he's into boys so I don't make a fool out of myself.'

'I think everyone would be into a boy like you, Ten.'

'Thanks Xuxi, that's sweet. I hope it didn't sound incestous. Did it Sicheng?'

'I guess no?'

'Ten bro, you’re literally unbelievable.'

'That’s why I’m your favorite brother.'

‘Not like I have a huge choice.’

‘You could always replace me with Sichengie.’

‘That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Friendship over with Ten, now Sicheng is my best friend.’

He giggled and a warm feeling filled him from the inside. Maybe he did belong in their company after all.

***  
'Operation J is on the go'

'And how exactly do you want it to go?' The bartender asked.

'And you are...?' Sicheng started

'Doyoung, I bet Ten told you about me.'

'Oh...You are the bartender that let him down not so gently.’ He giggled at the memory.

‘In the flesh.’

‘I'm Sicheng.'

'I know, Jaehyun hasn't shut up about you since yesterday.'

Blush crept up his cheek.  
'That's cool.'

Doyoung sensed Sicheng’s abashment so he switched the attention from him. He was glad. 'So Ten, whatcha gonna do?’

'Imma somersault into the pool and then not resurface for a while.'

'Not gonna work, but you do you.’

'Do a backflip.' Xuxi said.

'Please, for the love of god, don’t do a backflip' Sicheng opposed.

'I'm not doing a backflip.'

'If a backflip goes wrong there might be some cpr needed conducted by a certain individual.' Xuxi made his last attempt to convince him.

'Keep stalling and that certain individual might start his lunch break before you realize.' Doyoung retorted. It was obvious he didn’t actually care about what Ten was or wasn’t going to do.’

'Why are you helping him?' Sicheng asked with genuine curiosity.'

'I'm bored. And he's a great source of entertainment. Besides we had a nice chat yesterday. We're practically besties.'

'Aw that's cute.' He took a deep breath. 'I'm going in.'

'Go get him tiger.' Xuxi exclaimed enthusiastically but when Ten went out of earshot he turned to Sicheng '10,000 won that something goes wrong.'

'Make it 50 yuan and the loser has to pay when we're back home and you have a deal.'

'Deal.'

They shook hands and all three of them fell into silence to watch the situation unfold.

Ten decided to play it safe at first laying down on a deck chair for a while and pretending to read a book. Or maybe he actually read because Doyoung served four clients before he did anything else.'

Then he removed his tank top and rubbed suncream into his skin. Sicheng had no idea what his point was but he really did fall into the character.

He sat at the edge of the pool and wiggled his legs happily. He also splashed some water onto his upper body.

'This is worse than National Geographic.' Xuxi commented sipping on his second margarita in a row.

'Are you even legal to drink in Korea?' Sicheng questioned.

'Who cares, I'm legal in China.' he shrugged. 'I wouldn't be allowed to drink in the States for 3 more years. Life's too short to worry about such meaningless limitations.'

'Fair enough.'

'Shut up you two I think he's going for it.'

'Who's going for what?' They all turned to look at Jaehyun sipping on a green smoothie.

'Ten is going for a backflip.' Xuxi explained.

'Hey, Jae. Just shut up and sit next to the guys I'll explain later.' Doyoung bolted to serve a drink to an impatient guest as fast as he could not to miss anything Ten was about to pull up next.

He returned to their spot by the counter just in time to witness everything. And it all happened in a blink of an eye. One moment Ten was standing on the edge of the pool. The other, he was gone in the pool after a rather impressive somersault.

Alarmed Johnny went down from his high chair and stood by the side of the pool. When Ten eventually emerged right in front of him, he pulled a rather unimpressed face. They held a conversation for a while but then Johnny returned to his position.

Ten grabbed his towel, put it over his shoulders and went straight to the bar, sulking. He sat on a stool ignoring all pairs of eyes on him and simply said:  
'Doyoung, one mojito for me. And make the shots double.'  
*  
'What was Jaehyun doing here exactly? I thought you said it was his free day today.'

Ten finally started talking after downing three mojitos.

'He came to pick up Johnny. He's staying with his family for the summer. He always does that when they have different shifts.' Doyoung explained.

'That explains a lot.'

'I told you earlier they were college buddies.'

'Not about it. Why mr. tall dark and handsome snapped at me.'

Xuxi could help his snort 'And what did he say exactly?'

'That he doesn't feel like staying overtime just because I decided to fool around and snap my pretty neck on the bottom of the swimming pool.'

'Look at the brightside, he called your neck pretty.'

'Yeah about that, I might have paraphrased what he said just a tiny bit.’'

'Hey.' Sicheng clasped his hand on his cousin's shoulder. 'Don't sweat it. We're here only for two weeks. You'll forget all about it when we get back home.'

'Yeah.’ Ten put his head up 'We're here for two weeks and all I do here stays in that time frame and no one else is gonna know about it. Not even my friends from uni in Seoul. Not even our parents because they're oblivious as shit. Only the three of us.'

Doyoung fake coughed to establish his presence.

'And Doyoung obviously. The angel we don't deserve to hang out with us.'

'We rarely have guests our age. You guys are so refreshing honestly.'

'Awwww you liiiike us' Ten sing-songed

'Maybe I do.' He confessed. 'And what about it? As you said. You'll be gone in two weeks.'

'It’s like making friends with someone with just the duration of a summer camp to have company.' Xuxi summed up. 'Only with the perk of free drinks made by our Doyoungie.'

'You're aware that free drinks are included in the all-inclusive offer? Right?' Doyoung made sure.

'Of course I am.' He assured him. 'But they wouldn't taste half as good if made by anyone else.'

'Awwwww' Sicheng cooed not really knowing what else to say. After retaliation he added. 'Ten maybe you want to have a glass of water?'

'That's a great idea' Xuxi added.

'Yeah. I'd like that.'

Doyoung put a glass of water with ice in front of him.

Ten took it into his hand and started fumbling with it. 'Guys look. Water. With water. But solid. That's water in two physical states. At once.' He took a big gulp drinking half the liquid from the glass and started chewing on one of the cubes.'

'That's it.' Xuxi ordered. 'We're getting you back to our room before parents come here from their spa treatments.'

'But we're having fun with Doyoungie.' Ten protested

'He has customers to serve.’ Sicheng said. 'We can't keep him busy all the time.'

'Fine.' He sighed and got up pushing the stool with too much strength than needed. It didn't fall but made a lot of noise.

'Can you walk straight?'

'Xuxi, we've been over this. I can't do...'

'No, not another word. This is the most overused joke of all the time. If I hear it one more time I swear...' he took a breath to regain his composure. 'You need help?'

'Nah I'm good' He backed his words up by not wobbling even a little when walking. 'Bye Doyoung!!' He spinned and moved forward causing Xuxi and Sicheng to catch up to him.

They made it through the lobby in complete silence and the only sounds that accompanied them up until they reached the siblings' room were elevator chimes. Only when they were sure they were alone Xuxi spoke.

'I can't believe he got wasted in the middle of the day just because some dude wouldn't accept his advances.' Xuxi laughed. ‘I should have recorded this shit.’

'Um Xuxi? Is he usually like this when drunk?’

'I don’t know dude. He spends most of the time of the year in Seoul. I see him as often as I see you since he left for uni.'

'He kind of looks on the edge.’

'You know I'm right here and can hear you right?' Ten murmured when leaning down and supporting his hands on his knees.’

'Yeah and you either won’t remember or won’t care when you’re sober so what does it matter?’

Sicheng felt the strong bond between them despite not seeing each other as often as they used to. In that moment he envied the way Xuxi made fun of his older brother but at the same time looked at him with love and protectiveness.

He was brought back on Earth by an elevator chime.

'Okay Sicheng, go get him into bed and I will go get a bowl from somewhere in case he needed it.'

He just nodded and stepped into the brothers’ room despite knowing Xuxi just made his escape because he didn’t want to deal with Ten if he suddenly felt sick. Sicheng couldn’t blame him.

'Which bed is yours?' He asked and Ten only showed on the one near the window probably not trusting his voice anymore

Ten flopped his flip flops on the floor and buried himself in the quilt. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

'You want me to get you a hoodie? It can get cold in air conditioned rooms.'

Ten only muttered something that resembled a no and Sicheng took it as his cue to go. He put trash bin near the bed just in case and left the room silently leaving the door ajar.

*  
'I can't wait for you to be our guide tomorrow'

'What?' Sicheng lifted his eyes from his phone. He was laying on top of his blanket and playing a rhythm game. Obviously his mom made him miss a note and he just gave up.

'You promised to show us around the city tomorrow, remember?'

'Yes, if course. What time are we leaving? I already have a route in mind.'

'There's no rush. We'll eat breakfast and then get ready.'

'Good.' He wanted to pick up the game but his mom came up to him and sat down on his bed instead of leaving him alone.

'You seem distant. This was supposed to be our family time before you go abroad next year but we barely see each other during the day.'

Sicheng felt guilt eating him from the inside. Mom was right.

'I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't see Ten and Xuxi often and want to catch up with them now that I have a chance.' It was a white lie but she didn't have to know it.

'I understand it completely. That's why tomorrow we'll go sightseeing together. Just the three of us. And then you can go hang with the guys. That's fine with you?'

'Of course it is, mom.' He scooted closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled to her tightly. She also squeezed him and they stayed like that silently for a few moments.

'Look at you, all grown up, but still little mama's boy.'

'Mooom.' He groaned.

'Let me indulge a little. Soon you'll be somewhere out there taking the world by storm. I bet it won't be as good as being in mom's arms.'

'Of course it won't be. Who's gonna cuddle me when I go wherever they send me.'

'I'm sure you'll find someone.' She sent him a warm smile. 'A pretty girl?' He scrunched his nose. 'A pretty boy?' He scrunched it even further.

'Fine I'll drop it.' She got up leaving him immediately cold in the air-conditioned room. 'Now put that phone down or you won't be able to fall asleep. You know blue light isn't healthy.'

He plugged his mobile to a charger and put it down on the nightstand.

'Goodnight, Sichengie.'

'Night, mom.' 

She closed the door and Sicheng immediately reached for his phone again. Only to plan their tomorrow's trip. It was a valid excuse to let mom down. At least he hoped.  
***  
'Well, well, well, look who decided to show up' Ten greeted him as Sicheng entered the pool area.

'I was out in the city showing my parents around. Maybe you could do that the same instead of ogling the hot lifeguard.' Sicheng took a look around. 'Speaking of, where is Johnny?'

Ten was about to say something but Xuxi beat him to it.

'He had an early morning shift and Ten wouldn't shut up since he left.'

'You know what makes it even worse? It's Doyoung's day off. He's been absent the whole day. My emotional support bartender. The hell am I supposed to do now, trust someone else with my alcohol?'

'Isn't that what you're doing during the academic year?' Xuxi asked teasingly.

'Most of my friends are broke ass students so we usually go to house parties. And I only trust myself with my liquor. Maybe Taeil too. But definitely not Taeyong.

Sicheng leaned closer to Ten on his sunbed. He was intrigued.

'Isn't it weird? That you just only went back home after 9 months here and now you're on holiday in the damn city centre.'

'The weirdest thing is that my friends don't know about it and to be honest I'm experiencing the city from a different perspective now. Throughout all of my bachelor's the only tourist spot I visited was Lotte World. Thrice.'

'Wait none of them know? I thought you just didn't tell Taeil because of his internship.' Xuxi also leaned in creating a circle with them.

'None of them know and we're keeping it that way.'

'But I thought I could finally meet Jungwoo.'

'Like hell am I letting him anywhere near you.'

Sicheng had only a brief idea who they were talking about. He once again felt out of loop from the brothers.

He took his shirt off and laid it on the spot he'd just occupied on Xuxi's sunbed. 'I'm going to the pool.' he announced. 'I deserve it after a 7-kilometre walk around the city.'

They both fell silent and looked at him weirdly.  
'7 kilometres? Are you still alive?' Xuxi asked concerned.

'Yes. Sweaty and tired but alive. Now excuse me.' He didn't wait for them to respond. Just turned on his heel and made the beeline to the pool between sunbeds and tables.

He decided to enter the water gradually, first sitting on the edge with his legs wiggling underwater. It felt nice, relieving even after such a long walk. He dipped his hands in the water to splash his upper body.

He stopped when he felt someone's presence right behind him. He twisted his head expecting to see Xuxi or Ten ready to push him into the pool. But instead it was Jaehyun crouching right behind him.

He sighed, putting one hand on his chest.  
'I thought it was one of my cousins ready to throw me into the water.'

'Sorry. Is that seat taken?' he pointed to free space on Sicheng's left.

'No, my imaginary friend Joshua is just keeping it warm for you.'

'Thanks Josh, now scoot over.'

They laughed as Jaehyun plopped down next to Sicheng

‘What brings you here? Missed me already?’

‘Obviously, not. Not that my shift starts in half hour and I’ve been hangin’ around here for the past twenty minutes trying to catch you.’

Sicheng felt his breath wavering. Would he really?

‘And also. I kind of feel really dumb for not asking you this earlier but.’ he handed Sicheng his phone.’Can I please get your number?’

He entered his number and hovered his thumb over the phone not being able to come up with something clever for his display name.

‘Hey what should I save it as?’

‘Just give it to me, I’ll figure something out.’

Sicheng tried to look over Jaehyun’s shoulder but he hid it away from him.

‘Will you tell me?’

‘Nope. It’s a secret.’

He glared at him but Jaehyun just moved his head.

They sat in silence and the atmosphere started to get weird. Like they were experiencing awkwardness for the first time in their lives.

‘I know how to make you forgive me.’

‘You’ll show me my display name?’

‘Better.’

‘I’m all ears.’

‘A little birdie told me that you were showing your parents around Seoul today.’’

‘The little birdie being my cousins, continue.’

‘And I know you know the city from the time you lived here, but you probably don’t know it like a native does. So how does exploring the city, at night, with me sound like?’

‘Sounds… really, really great.’ Sicheng tried hard not to show how this offer excited him.

‘Soooo, do you agree to go out with me on a night city tour this weekend?’

‘I’ll have to sneak out…’

‘But you agree?’ He looked at him with huge puppy eyes.

‘Of course I agree.’ He laughed breathily.

‘So Saturday? Maybe Friday if you prefer? Or Sun--’

‘No, Saturday should be fine.’ He interrupted.

Sicheng knew it wasn’t said out loud that it was a date but he felt with every fiber of his body, that he indeed just scored a date. He knew that feeling damn too well. They fell into silence, a comfortable one this time. But it didn’t last long until a boy, around Xuxi’s age wearing the same uniform as Jaehyun came up to them.

‘Jaehyun, Joohyun says that if you don’t get your ass to fix some equipment she’ll end you.’

‘Oh shit.’ He checked the time on his phone. ‘Seriously? I’m not even supposed to start in the next 25 minutes.’ He groaned but got up nonetheless. ’So, we’re set for Saturday?’

‘Basically, yeah.’

‘Great, I’ll text you the details.’ And with that he ran away. The unfamiliar boy only sent Sicheng a grin and followed Jaehyun.  
***  
The plan for the night was simple. They already told their parents that they wanted to have a sleepover so Sicheng was chilling at his cousins’ suite while the adults gathered in the other one. Easy maneuver. Sneak out, have the time of your life, sneak back in without getting caught by the parents.

‘Damn. You’re so lucky.’ Ten exclaimed. ‘My man won’t even talk to me.’

‘Why don’t you talk him up first?’ Xuxi raised a brow.

‘Because. He’s tall. And intimidating. And American.’

‘I heard Americans are one of the most open nations.’ Sicheng told him.

‘Yeah and also one of the most intimidating ones. Now back to you Mr Scored Myself a Date with Mr Handsome, when are you leaving us to drown in our misery?’

‘Damn, Ten is it that serious?’ Xuxi interrupted.

Sicheng couldn’t help a giggle but regained composure fast enough for Ten not to repeat his question ‘Jaehyun will text me when he’s here but we settled for around 11 PM.’

‘It’s 10:56.’ Xuxi checked on his phone.

‘I know.’

‘Aren’t you stressed?’

‘I am.’

Suddenly Sicheng’s phone chimed and surprised him enough to gasp and put his hand over his heart.

‘Is that him?’ Ten asked.

‘No.’ Sicheng frowned.’It’s SM Superstar push notification.’

The brothers fell into a pit of laughter. Xuxi was bent in half and Ten was supporting himself on his shoulder.

‘It isn’t funny.’

‘It is.’ Ten opposed him.

‘Jaehyun?’ Xuxi finally sat straight. ‘Oh no, it’s just EXO’s Tempo updated.’

‘You think it’s your man texting but it’s just the game telling you to play Your Man by TVXQ.’ Ten joined in.

‘It’s not your boy texting, you don’t have a boy, it’s I Got a Boy by Girl’s Generation.’

‘It wasn’t a text…’

‘Okay I got it, guys, really.’

He stood up from the couch throwing the pillow he was holding onto Ten’s lap and made sure that he had both his phone and wallet.

‘I’m gonna go wait in the lobby.’

‘Hey Sicheng don’t get mad.’ Ten shouted after him but the only response he got was the door closing shut behind him.

The ride in the elevator filled him with anticipation even further. It was actually happening, no going back now. He stepped out of the door and there was he, standing in the lobby.

Once he noticed Sicheng awkwardly making his way to him he immediately smiled and Sicheng thought he was about to melt at the sight of those dimples.

‘Hello there mr Dong. Are you ready for your private guided Seoul experience tour?’

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

Sicheng pouted and Jaehyun mimicked him. Once he realised this wouldn’t work he gave up and gestured towards the entrance.

‘Lead the way then.’

**  
The Han river is huge. But in the bright moonlight and summer evening warmth its vastness wasn’t scary, it was calming. As if it was a protector of the city rather than a wild force of nature. They were leaning on a railing on one of the many platforms right by its bank, indulging in each others silent company after a few hours of having fun in the loud city centre.

‘It’s so funny’ Jaehyun spoke. His words careful as if he feared to say anything wrong.’That I’m… I’m enjoying myself so much with you. I feel like I don’t have to worry about a thing. And I know barely anything about you.’

‘Well you know the basics.’ Sicheng responded awkwardly.

Jaehyun was looking right at him now.  
‘The problem is that the basics aren’t enough. I feel the need to know you. Like really know you, every little detail, are you a cat or a dog person, how do you like your coffee, what side do you sleep on, the stuff that seemingly doesn’t matter you know?’  
‘I do.’ There was a pause. Elaboration started to form in his mind but it never came out of his mouth. ‘I’m a dog person. Now you.’

‘Me too.’

‘Okay. I’ve travelled the world but never been to chinese countryside.‘

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.  
‘Are we playing like 20 questions or something?’

‘We’re exchanging information. Little fact for a little fact. The night is still young and I don’t know how about you but I don’t feel like heading back to that hotel yet.’

‘Me neither.’ He grinned. ‘My thoughts are mostly in English with random Korean here and there. It’s hilarious sometimes.’

‘Never tried vodka. Not sure if I want to.’

‘You don’t. I mean it’s great but the hangover isn’t worth it.’ Sicheng looked at him questioningly but he just continued with their game. ‘In the US I work part-time as librarian’s help.’

‘I play tennis.’

‘Obviously you do, rich boy.’ Sicheng rolled his eyes. ‘I’m sorry I--’

‘No, it’s alright. My family’s rich, it’s no secret, keep going.

‘I hate sweet coffee.’

‘My hamster is fucking ugly and always bites me but I love him regardless.’

‘I inherited my dimples from my dad.’ He smiled purposefully showing them off and Sicheng poked the left one.

‘I suck at hip-hop. The dance style, you know.’

Jaehyun raised one eyebrow. ‘I’m sure you don’t’

‘You haven’t even seen me dancing.’

‘That’s true. But I really, really want to. That was a fact by the way.’

‘I’ll pretend that you didn’t just cheat.’

‘How could I cheat if there are no rules?’ He looked angelic with his mischievous smile and windswept hair. ‘Your turn.’

‘I know my parents will love me no matter what but it’s still too hard to come out.’

‘Uh oh, it’s getting deep I see. I’m the only child so the fear of disappointing my parents stopped me from even daring to think I might not be straight. I only started discovering myself in university.’

‘I’m an only child too.’ They fell silent. ‘It seems so shallow after what we just exchanged sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize. You seem sleepy.’ Jaehyun noticed instead of sharing his fact.

‘Yeah, I kind of am.’ Sicheng admitted, rubbing his eyes.

‘Come on, let’s head back.’

‘We can stay for a little longer.’

‘You’re practically falling asleep standing here. Let’s go, I know a shortcut.’

Sicheng nodded and followed Jaehyun into the dark.  
***  
'Oh shit.' Jaehyun said looking behind his shoulder. 'That's Joohyun, my manager.'

He grabbed Sicheng's hand and started running forcing Sicheng to run too. Sicheng's brain malfunctioned for one second due to direct contact to which he should've got used to over the past week.

'Wait why are we running away?'

'We're on staff ground right now. If she sees me here with a guest I'm gonna be in serious trouble. Trust me you don't wanna piss her off.'

Sicheng took a look behind them but saw no one.

'She seemed tiny.'

'Yes, she is. The most dangerous tiny person to ever exist.'

'You're exagge...'

'Shhhh' Jaehyun shushed him.

'I know someone's here.' Joohyun screamed. 'Show yourself or I'll call security.'

'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Jaehyun muttered looking around nervously. 'Shed!'

'What?'

'Look there!' He pointed somewhere in the complete darkness.. 'A shed. With equipment. We can hide there until she goes away.'

'How do you know she won't look there?'

'Trust me, what she hates more than insubordinate employees is dirty sheds, storerooms and closets. Besides you got a better idea?'

'No. And so you know, this is all your fault.'

Jaehyun ignored the remark and guided Sicheng to the small wooden booth. It looked big enough to fit 5 people but with all the equipment already there he doubted they'd be comfortable.

Jaehyun grabbed the handle and it wouldn't budge. 

'It's locked.'

'What do we do know?'

They both froze in place thinking they heard footsteps.

'Wait I think i have the key on me.' Jaehyun whispered.

Sicheng wanted to reply but he wouldn't dare to utter a word, completely paralyzed and opted for looking around frantically instead. 

Jaehyun got a bunch of keys out of his pocket. He tried them one by one but none seemed to match. The footsteps got louder and louder accompanied by dim light from a flashlight. They both looked at each other and Sicheng knew he didn't just imagine the voices. He ushered Jaehyun to move faster.

When they thought they were about to get caught the lock clicked and they pushed themselves forward and locked the door behind them.

There was even less space than Sicheng expected and he could not only hear his own heart racing but also Jaehyun's. They were breathing heavily in silence and only when they noticed through the crack under the door that the light was gone they dared to let out a breathy laugh that then turned into full blown giggles.

'That was close.'  
'Yeah...'

When the nerves let go of him Sicheng became aware of how close they actually were. And how his heart didn't slow down even a little. He also could feel his muscles tensing and his throat drying. 'Pathetic.' he thought.

Jaehyun turned his head to look at him. Sicheng felt bare and exposed as if Jaehyun could read his thoughts but he didn't dare to break eye contact. The darkness, proximity, the intimacy overwhelmed him and before he came to his senses he got up from his place where he was leaning on shelf with tennis equipment and kissed Jaehyun. He kissed Jung Jaehyun.

When he realised what he'd done he pulled away slightly but Jaehyun chased after his lips with his own.

It was slow and chaste and so romantic that Sicheng forgot they were hiding away in a wooden shed. Only lack of air brought him back to reality as they parted and Sicheng immediately started missing the way Jaehyun's lips felt on his.

Jaehyun's cheeks were noticeably tinted even in the dark and his ears were beet red but the grin on his face was grabbing all the attention anyway.

'I've been waiting for that since the night I caught you in that pool.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Didn't want to scare you off??'

'Oh no a pretty boy kissed me time to run away'

'I'm serious.' Jaehyun pouted. And Sicheng couldn't stop himself from stealing a short peck.

'We don’t have to make it scary.’

'You're not afraid of' He pointed with his index finger between them. 'It becoming too serious? I didn’t want to force myself on you knowing you’ll be leaving soon. Whatever you’re comfortable with I am too.’'

'Then let’s just enjoy our time together. Deal?' He stretched his arm for a handshake.

'Deal.' Jaehyun shook twice and then Sicheng shuffled his hand so they were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined.

'Can we get out of here now?'

Jaehyun gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

'Yeah, I think we can.'  
*  
**[From: Jaehyun]**  
_sweet dreams pretty boy_

He smiled at his phone screen that lit up on the bedside table and turned around to finally let himself be overtaken by sleep.  
***  
Sicheng slept until so late that he almost missed breakfast. The restaurant was almost empty and yet the buffet wasn’t lacking anything.

He was peacefully spreading butter on his slice of bread with only his cousins left around the table. He didn’t pay any attention to them choosing to focus on his ham and cheese sandwich solely. They didn’t last even a minute.

‘What was it like?’

‘My sandwich? Delicious but I’m not done with it yet.’

‘Your date you bitchass!’

‘Watch your language Ten.’ Sicheng pretended to be offended. ‘Now if you let me, I’d like to finish my breakfast.’ He started munching on his sandwich. Impatience on his cousins’ faces was priceless so he ate it as slowly as he could. He reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth.

‘So yeah we kissed.’

‘You what?!’ Xuxi shrieked and all the eyes of very few people left in the restaurant turned to their table.

‘Shhhh. People are staring.’

‘So he walked you home and gave you a goodbye kiss?’ Ten asked. ‘Romantic.’

‘Ummm. Well it was on the way home but I kissed him. But you could say so.’

‘Sicheng, bro, details please.’ Xuxi begged.

‘I’m sorry, my lips are sealed. I don’t want to embarrass Jaehyun. Now excuse me, I have to take a shower before seeing my boo by the pool.’

He stood up, and walked away not looking back even when he heard Xuxi saying ‘boo?’ in a questioning tone.  
***  
‘Ten are you sure you don’t want me to just introduce you to Johnny?’ Jaehyun asked from behind Sicheng’s bar stool, hugging him.

‘Where would be the fun in that?’ Doyoung asked.

‘One more try.’ Ten put his index finger in the air. ‘Let me have one more try.’ And he wandered off somewhere nearer the pool.

‘I think that at this point he enjoys clowning around more than he wants Johnny’s attention.’ Sicheng said.

‘But why won’t he just chat him up? It’s not like he has anything better to do than talking to Ten!’

‘Like you don’t have anything better to do now?’ Xuxi snorted.

‘The poolside looks spotless, the pool is as clean as it gets and besides Hyuck is somewhere out there controlling the situation. Someone’s gotta keep Sicheng warm.’

‘It’s 35 degrees but thanks for your concern, Jae.’ Sicheng patted the space between his collarbone and shoulder.

‘De nada.’

‘You two.’ Doyoung pointed his finger at them. ‘Are disgusting. I preferred the pining and awkwardness.’

‘Wait where’s Ten?’ Sicheng looked around but couldn’t spot him anywhere.

‘Don’t try to change the subject.’ Doyoung squinted judgingly.

‘No seriously where is he?’

‘And that sure as fuck ain’t Johnny on that chair.’ Xuxi pointed to where Johnny was sitting just a few minutes ago, but the place was now occupied by a beautiful, long-haired brunette.

‘No, actually that’s Sooyoung.’ Doyoung introduced her.

‘Wait if Sooyoung’s here means my shift is also over.’Jaehyun exclaimed happily. 

‘Now you have to wait for your friend who’s nowhere to be seen before you can go home.’ Sicheng brought him back to reality.

‘Fucking loser.’ Doyoung added.

‘You’re also not going anywhere until that old hag comes here to change you so we’re both fucking losers.’ Doyoung stuck his tongue at Jaehyun.

Xuxi suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

‘Don’t laugh at me!’ Doyoung told him.

‘I’m not laughing at you.’ He waved his phone, screen facing the guys. ‘Look.’

**[From: Ten]**  
_johnny asked me to tell any of you to tell jaehyun not to wait for him ps dont show it to the rest but does it mean hes dtf???_

Doyoung grabbed the phone and texted Ten before anyone could take it back from him.

**[To:Ten]**  
_no it deosnt-jeahyin_

Xuxi looked at it with unimpressed expression.

‘Great, he asked me not to tell you that.’

‘He won’t be mad if he does get laid.’ Xuxi and Sicheng both turned to Jaehyun at the same time and Doyoung just snorted.  
***

**[From: Jaehyun]**  
_where are your parents?_

Sicheng certainly didn’t expect to receive this kind of text message at 9 pm, let alone from Jaehyun but he got up from his bed nonetheless and went to the living room of the suite. It was empty.

‘Mom? Dad? You here?’ He knocked on the door to their bedroom.

**[To: Jaehyun]**  
_Not here apparently_

**[From: Jaehyun]**  
_perfect, open the door_

He was weirded out a bit but still complied. Right behind the door stood Jung Jaehyun in person, wearing just gray sweats and a tank top.

‘The hell you doing here?’

‘Great to see you too.’ Jaehyun pecked his cheek.  
He put his backpack on the couch. ‘I missed you.’

‘Facetime exists for a reason.’

‘Could I cuddle you on facetime?’

‘I suppose not. But you’re aware that if my parents find you you’re toast? They don’t know you sneaked me out on the weekend. They don’t even know there is a you.’

It’s not that Sicheng didn’t want Jaehyun there. He was extremely happy to see him but also worried for his wellbeing after being caught. And it was inevitable.

‘Yeah I know. I also kinda don’t care. Now. Less talking more kissing.’ 

Jaehyun leaned closer expectantly and Sicheng closed the gap between them. He could instantly feel a smirk forming on his face.

Suddenly Sicheng pulled away.

‘Not here. They can come back any moment now.’

He grabbed Jaehyun by his wrist who grabbed his backpack with his free hand and made him follow him to his room.

‘Wow I didn’t expect mr Sicheng to drag me to his bedroom one week into our acquaintanceship.’

‘I didn’t expect mr Yoonoh to lose his brain to mouth filter after one kiss in a dirty ass shed yet here we are.’

Jaehyun blinked a few times.

‘Oh, he bites back.’

‘I’ll bite you forreal if you don’t get your ass into my bed.’ Sicheng said and switched off the lights. ‘If we hear any sounds coming from the living room your ass will land on the floor and I’ll pretend I’m asleep.’ He warned him as he jumped under covers. His actions didn’t exactly match his harsh words as he clung to Jaehyun and softly kissed his shoulder.’

‘I knew you were a softie.’ Jaehyun murmured as Sicheng was playing with his hair mindlessly.

‘I literally have no idea what would make you think otherwise.’

‘Yeah, me neither.’ He grabbed Sicheng’s free hand to hold it and drew circles on it with his thumb. He then proceeded to bring it to his lips and kiss the knuckles one after another.

He stopped caressing Jaehyun's hair to lead his head up so he could have easier access to his lips with his own. After a sweet peck transformed into a slow, romantic kiss Jaehyun repositioned Sicheng’s palm so that it found itself back in the place on his head.

‘You’re like a kitten.’ Sicheng conducted continuing to thread his fingers through golden strands.

‘Is it my cue to meow?’

‘I’d rather you didn’t’

He was leaning his body weight on one arm that was laying above Jaehyun’s head and was bent so he could support his own head with his palm. His lean body frame was keeping Jaehyun almost completely out of sight for anyone who would stand at the doorstep of his room.

‘Liking my hair that much?’ Jaehyun mumbled turning to lie on his right side and curling right by Sicheng’s body.

‘I like you blond.’ Sicheng replied softly. He didn’t get a response.

After a few more minutes he noticed Jaehyun’s eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He indulged in the tranquil sight until his eyelids became heavy as well. He sprawled his arm above Jaehyun’s head and laid his head on a pillow right next to his.

He drifted away completely the moment he closed his eyes shut.

*  
Light slipping through the curtain tickled Sicheng with its warmth. He blinked a few times and wanted to check the time on his phone but then he realized there was a body clinging onto him.

He giggled and patted Jaehyun’s sleepy head. He looked completely blissful and was smiling in his sleep. Sicheng almost threw his head back on the pillow.

Almost because he heard noises from the other side of the door.

‘Jaehyun.’ He whispered, shaking him up. ‘Jaehyun wake up my parents are right outside the door.’

Jaehyun only shifted in his sleep and mumbled something incomprehensible. Sicheng stood up and went to check the time. It was exactly 10:09.

‘Jaehyun get the fuck up it’s past 10 am.’ He hissed right into his ear.

Jaehyun’s eyes opened rapidly and he stared right into Sicheng’s. ‘I am up.’

‘No, you’re not. You need to get the hell out of here. My parents are in the living room and it’s a miracle they haven’t barged in here when we were sleeping.’

He scrambled himself out of the quilt and sat up on the edge of the bed. ‘Wait how am I supposed to get out of here if we’re trapped in your room.’

Sicheng glanced at the balcony over Jaehyun’s head. ‘You could…’ He started gesturing awkwardly.

Jaehyun turned around aburptly to look there. ‘Dude, that’s like 7 stories.’

‘Did you just dude me?’ 

He blinked and stared at Sicheng with the dumbest expression. ‘Is that seriously what’s bothering you the most right now?’

He felt his neck heat up from embarrassment. ‘Sorry.’ He coughed. ‘Look, I’m gonna go there and get them to leave our suite. Stand by the door and listen if it’s clear. I just hope they’re in a mood to go out.’

Sicheng took a deep breath and came into the living room.  
‘Hey mom, hey dad.’

‘Hello, sleeping beauty.’ His dad greeted him.

‘Had a good sleep?’

‘Yeah.’ Sicheng chuckled awkwardly. ‘I slept like the dead.’

He looked around the room trying to find an excuse for his parents to leave the suite.

‘Where do you think Xuxi and Ten are?’

‘In their room probably. Won’t you go to eat breakfast first before meeting with them.?’ His dad answered. He found his perfect excuse.

‘Have you eaten the breakfast already? I don’t want to go there all alone.’ He pouted to seem more convincing.

‘Yes, we just came back. But I can go with you.’

‘Can dad come too? We could have a nice family breakfast, just the three of us. We rarely get to have them with your work and my school…’

‘Of course I can join you too, Sichengie.’ His dad replied promptly.

He sighed a breath of relief. They wouldn’t get caught.

‘Okay, so let’s go.’ He raised his voice a bit more than necessary so it was obvious for Jaehyun.

When the door closed behind them he prayed for Jaehyun not to jump out of their suite immediately but fortunately they made it to the hotel restaurant without bumping into him. Sicheng enjoyed his breakfast more than usually that morning.

***  
**[From:Jaehyun]**  
_come out_

**[To:Jaehyun]**  
_I’m gay_

**[From: Jaehyun]**  
_NO i mean from your room_

**[To:Jaehyun]**  
_If that includes dragging you out of my bed then I don’t want it_

**[From:Jaehyun]**  
_just change into your swimming trunks and meet me by the pool_  
***  
The first thing he saw when he arrived at the outdoor pool complex was shirtless Jaehyun.

‘Don’t I even deserve a hi?’

‘I’m sorry. Hi. Wow.’

‘If you’re wowing now then get ready for what I prepared for you.’

‘So the sight of a half naked Yoonoh isn’t the surprise?’

‘I promised to treat Donghyuck to a Korean BBQ for him not to chlorinate the pool tonight so we could have your dream night swim and yet here you are thirsting over my ABS? You are like all the other girls after all.’

Sicheng pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He made his way to Jaehyun standing on the edge over the kidney shaped pool and kissed him as a sign of gratitude. He smiled into the kiss and immediately pulled away from Jaehyun, pushing him into the pool.

‘Not fair, Dong Sicheng. Not fair. Now you have to come down here and warm me up.’

‘As you wish, Jung Yoonoh.’ He sat on the edge, dipping his legs in the water. It wasn’t as cold as Jaehyun made it up to be. He saw up to Sicheng to give him a kiss but he turned his head. ‘I know what you’re planning.’

‘Fine.’ Jaehyun pulled him inside the pool by his legs. ‘You could’ve gotten the smooch before getting wet but you refused. Now suffer.’

Sicheng giggled splashing the water at Jaehyun. ‘I’ll show you real suffering.’ He lunged forward to catch Jaehyun, but the other one was faster and dodged him. After a not so long chase Sicheng finally caught him. He pretended to try to drag him underwater but before his face submerged he stopped and told him to hold his breath and follow him. The he dived and waited for Jaehyun to do the same. When he did, he swam to him and connected their lips.

‘That was the wettest kiss I’ve ever had. And I’ve been to countless frat parties.’ Jaehyun joked after emerging from underwater.

‘Not funny.’ Sicheng splashed him.

‘Come here.’ Jaehyun urged him.’

“Why should I?’

‘Fine, I can just go chlorinate the pool with you still inside.’

The words ‘chemical burns’ immediately echoed in Sicheng’s head and he looked at Jaehyun with fear in his eyes. ‘You wouldn’t.’

‘I wouldn’t. But come here anyway.’ This time Sicheng complied. Jaehyun’s wet hand grabbed his own and he copied his movements and laid on his back, letting the water keep him afloat. They floated like that in silence, holding hands and admiring the moon together.

Eventually they got cold so they got out of the pool and sat on its edge and covered themselves with a big towel. Sicheng rested his head atop Jaehyun’s shoulder. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered. ‘Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night?’

‘That would involve dragging me out of your bed at an ungodly hour. Besides I promised mom I’d be back before 11.’

‘And what time is it now?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘Yes it does if you’re about to get your ass beaten for waking everyone up when coming home past your bedtime.’

‘Hey, that would have happened when I was 17, I’m a 20 year old adult now.’

‘Who is about to get his ass beaten.’

‘Just tell me you want me to go already.’

‘I don’t.’ Sicheng grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. ‘I’m just tired and cold and would rather cuddle with you under my covers than under a wet towel with our legs still in the water.’

Jaehyun stood up to Sicheng’s displeasure. ‘Come on.’ He helped Sicheng stand up. ‘I’ll drop you off to your room and go back home so that I don’t get my ass beaten.’

Despite having put his t-shirt on, Sicheng felt even colder at the thought of having to part with Jaehyun for the rest of the night. And maybe unconsciously also at the thought of having to part with him for the rest of the summer, the rest of the year and more.

***  
Sicheng was leaning on the railing and staring at the river surface illuminated by colorful lights from bridges now that the sun had set. But he was so overwhelmed with anxiety he couldn’t even enjoy the view he was so enamored with a week ago. 

He was so focused on his breathing he didn’t hear steps closer and closer to him with every moment. Only a tingle of lips pressing to his cheek pulled him out of his trance.

‘Hello pretty boy.’

Seeing Jaehyun’s bright grin made his insides knot even further.

‘Hi Jaehyun.’ Was all he was able to murmur, sad smile forming on his face.

‘Hey, why the long face?’ Jaehyun studied him carefully, frowning his brows.

‘Can we go for a walk?’ Sicheng pleaded.

‘Of course.’ They started strolling across the embankment in complete silence, the atmosphere heavier than hot summer air surrounding them.

‘I’m leaving tomorrow morning.’ Sicheng finally spoke.

‘I know. That’s why I was so happy when you texted me to meet you at our spot. I’m gonna make this night special for you.’ Jaehyun’s cheerfulness only made Sicheng feel sick.

‘Tomorrow I’ll be gone, back in Beijing. And then when the academic year starts you’ll be back in New York. And I’ll be God knows where the scholarship board decides to send me.

Jae grabbed his hands and stood in front of him forcing him to stop in his tracks. Sicheng felt like he should let go of them but he held on to them like a lifeline.

‘You won’t be gone. You’ll be far, yes. But as long as you’re alive there are plenty of ways to communicate. Facetime exists for a reason, you said it yourself.’ The bittersweet memory automatically made him chuckle. ‘See? You’re smiling. Now stop worrying about what is about to be and let’s go get tteokbokki and enjoy this beautiful evening.’

‘No, Yoonoh, you don’t understand.’ He adjusted his hold of Jaehyun’s hands. ‘This holiday is happening right at a passage. Between what I knew for the past 20 years of my life and what I’m about to discover. I’m just…’

‘Not in the right place to make any commitments. So I was just a summer fling after all.’ Sicheng felt as Jaehyun’s palms slipped from his and he suddenly felt cold despite the temperature.

‘You are not just a fling. If we met in different circumstances I’m sure I- I-’ He had the words at the tip of his tongue. He only allowed himself to let them out because he had nothing to lose. ‘I would have fallen in love with you. Slowly, more and more everyday.’ He reached back for Jaehyun’s hands and he didn’t protest. He kept his eyes on their intertwined fingers because he couldn’t bring himself to look at his face. ‘But now, after I got the taste of what it is like to just be with Jung Jaehyun’ He switched his gaze to Jaehyun’s face, tears already forming in his eyes. Sicheng wasn’t sure if it was from his confession or from realisation that this was their goodbye. ‘I won’t be able to live without you by my side everyday if I don’t end this right now entirely.’

Suddenly he was taken in by Jaehyun’s arms, chest to chest, Jaehyun’s now damp cheek pressed against his. They stood there silently indulging in the comforting embrace despite the hurtful knowledge it was their last one.

After minutes that felt like hours Jaehyun spoke, still not letting go of warmth of Sicheng’s body pressed against him. ‘I wish we had the chance to fall in love.’

That was all it took for Sicheng to tear up as well. That they could never be fully together. They were just an almost. Almost eligible to fall in love. Almost in a relationship during the last week. They even only almost knew each other.

As if on cue, they both knew it was time to separate. Tear filled eyes locked and Sicheng leaned to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek goodbye. And he let him. He also let him to just turn around and walk away without looking back not even once. Sicheng almost wished he hadn’t. Almost.

*  
‘Our cab is here!’

Sicheng wanted to run until his lungs gave out and he reached the swimming pool. But he knew he couldn’t. Not after he burned that bridge last night. Not when that taxi, a portal back to his everyday life, was right in front of him.

So instead he got inside like he was supposed to. He pressed his cheek against the glass and tried to suppress all the background noises but not even his headphones could stop the laughter and chatting to get to him. He had been feeling hollow since the day before but then, right in that moment he was completely and utterly void. 

*

‘Sicheng can you please put your phone down until we get to the lounge? We’ve barely arrived to the airport and I don’t want to lose you in this crowd.’ His mom scolded him.

‘Wait mom it’s important. I just got an email from my scholarship program.’ They all stopped in their tracks, blocking the flow of passengers.

‘What does it say?’

‘I don’t know I haven’t opened it yet.’

‘Maybe with it until we sit down near the baggage drop off?’ Sicheng’s uncle suggested gesturing to pissed off people behind them.

‘Right.’ He hurriedly picked up his bag and followed his family. He felt anxiety take control over his body and he kept his eyes on the floor.

He felt arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Xuxi smiling down at him reassuringly.

‘I’m sure it’s gonna be alright.’

He just nodded with a shadow of a smile on his face and kept going until they reached the waiting area.

He plopped down on a chair and took his phone out of his pocket.

‘Dear Sicheng Dong’ He started reading the email out loud and all of the eyes of his family members were on him. He made sure not to let his eyes drop too low while reading, he wanted to indulge in the last few moments of uncertainty where he would spend the next year of his life. ‘We are pleased to inform you that our administration has decided to place you in our scholarship program for the next academic year in Columbia University in the City of New York.’ There was some text underneath it but he couldn’t be bothered to read it. He knew only the best of the best were sent to NYC. He stared at the screen in utter shock. All of the sound were muffled by his heart pounding in his ears.

‘Oh my god’ He finally spoke. ‘I’m going to New York City.’ He started laughing in disbelief. ‘I’m going to New York.’ Realisation washed over him and his cousins instantly knew from the look on his face. ‘I’m going to New York.’ He repeated one more time, bitterly.

His mom pulled him into a hug forcing him to stand up and his father joined in but Sicheng just stood there unable to move, just staring at Xuxi and Ten.

‘I’m so proud of you.’ His mom kissed him on the forehead as she parted from him. He forced himself to put a smile on his face and look her in the eye. Dad patted him on the back and before his aunt or uncle could congratulate him he grabbed his cousins by wrists and dragged them to a secluded corner.

‘What are you waiting for? Call him.’ Ten whisper-shouted.

‘I can’t.’

‘The fuck you mean you can’t. There is signal at the airport. There’s also free wifi so you could Facetime him.’ Xuxi said.

‘I deleted his number. I told you I can’t.’

Ten pinched the bridge of his nose.  
‘Why exactly would you do that?’

Sicheng rarely cried but he was close to tears.  
‘Because it felt like it was a right thing to do. Cut off the ties and forget about him instead of missing him while being across the world.’

‘But you won’t be across the world, you will be in the same goddamn city.’ Ten raised his voice not caring that he was making a scene. ‘I’m sure his number is somewhere in your phone. The messages. Call history. Anywhere.’

‘All deleted.’

‘God, seriously?’ Was all Ten said before he stormed off in a vague direction.

Sicheng turned to Xuxi and he saw him looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.  
‘I saw that you were devastated but I thought it was because you were separating. I didn’t know you ended your--- whatever it was entirely.’

‘You couldn’t.’ Sicheng sighed. ‘And trust me, if only I knew yesterday what I know now, I would’ve never let him go like that. Well actually leave him like that. Because he had to let go of me. Because he promised me he was fine with whatever I was fine with and told me that we didn’t have to label it. But deep down he wanted something more and I only saw that yesterday when he was trying to convince me everything would be alright and I selfishly insisted that we don’t ever contact again.’

Xuxi embraced him in a warm bear hug. He finally fully felt like he belonged with this family. As if his cousins weren’t just relatives he saw once or twice a year but actual brothers he never had. It hit him he might have realised it earlier if he hadn’t been so engrossed with his almost relationship with Jaehyun.

‘Thank you.’ Sicheng pulled away and placed his palm on Xuxi’s shoulder. ‘For everything you and Ten did for me. For finally making me feel included in our family.’

‘You were always welcome in it. Maybe you needed a little push from us to realize it.’ Xuxi smiled brightly in his general manner. ‘You good to come back to our parents?’

‘There’s no sense crying over spilled milk right?’ They made their way back to the chairs. 

*  
‘Ten where were you?! We were supposed to go through security right after we checked in but you disappeared!’ His father scolded him.

‘I’m sorry dad but this is important. I need Sicheng to go with me, I’ll explain later.’

‘But the security checkpoint!’ Sicheng’s mom protested.

‘We’ll be back before check in closes.’ Ten promised and dragged Sicheng by his wrist in the direction of the entrance.’

When they were out of earshot Sicheng finally asked: ‘Can I at least know where I’m being kidnapped.’

‘Don’t you already know?’ A shiver went down his spine, now that Ten confirmed his suspicion.

‘Okay but how? How did you even get him here in such a short notice?’

‘I had to do some convincing and use my charm on Johnny but he gave in pretty fast, as expected.’

Sicheng slowed down. ‘Wait since when do you even have Johnny’s number? Did you two-’

‘You would’ve known if you hadn’t ditched us for your lover boy.’ Sicheng felt his ears heat up but he couldn’t deny it. ‘No go get him back and maybe I’ll hook you up on everything if you’re nice enough.’

‘Have I ever told you you’re the best?’

‘Yes, now go.’ Ten rushed him with a hand gesture and stepped back to observe the situation unfold with Johnny who joined him under the column.’

Sicheng could see him but he was at the awkward length that greeting him wasn’t appropriate yet. Under different circumstances he would’ve ran to him but he didn’t know what to expect so he endured the walk and heavy eye contact.

He only spoke up when he was standing in front of Jaehyun and all he found in himself was just a weak ‘Hi.’

Jaehyun, on the other hand, embraces him in a tight hug. Sicheng was so shocked that his arms swung in the air awkwardly before he wrapped them around the other’s body.

‘I thought I’d never get to see you again.’ Jaehyun sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He probably was.

‘I’m here.’ Sicheng comforted him. ‘And I’m coming to study in New York for my scholarship.’ They moved away from each other.

‘So Johnny told me.’

‘I’m really, really sorry.’

‘He told me that too.’ Sicheng looked down. Jaehyun grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye. ‘But it’s good to hear it from you. And so you know, I’m sorry too.’

Sicheng’s eyes prickled with tears. He threw himself back into Jaehyun’s arms and Jaehyun patted his head. ‘You have nothing to be sorry about. You’ve been nothing but good for me.’

‘I expected more than you were ready for and I’m sorry for that.’

‘Now you don’t have to. We’ll have plenty of time to figure everything out.’ Jaehyun kissed his ear not moving not even an inch away from him.

‘Someone explain what is going on here.’ Sicheng’s dad shouted. ‘I’m sorry to interrupt whatever is going on but we really don’t have time for that right now.

‘I tried to stop him.’ Xuxi explained, panting.

‘It’s okay. Dad, I’ll explain everything on the plane but can I please get one more minute?’

‘A minute. I’m counting.’

‘Jaehyun.’ He started to lean in.

‘Your dad is watching.’

‘Do I look like I care right now?’ He connected their lips in a sweet kiss. The last one for now.

‘Goodbye.’ Sicheng smiled and moved away.

‘Minute’s up!’

‘See you in New York, pretty boy. I already miss you.’ Jaehyun shouted through his palms and waved at Sicheng who was skipping backwards.

Sicheng waved back and joined his dad, Xuxi and Ten who probably already said his goodbye to Johnny.

‘Wasn’t that the boy me and mom saw you in your bed with?’ His dad asked when they were on their way to the security control point.

Sicheng froze.

‘What?’ Ten and Xuxi asked at the same time.

‘I can explain.’ Sicheng started but he was interrupted by his dad.

‘You have plenty of explaining to do but maybe wait until we’re waiting by our gate so that we don’t miss our flight.’ He was smiling so Sicheng was relieved that he wasn’t angry.

‘Fine.’  
*  
‘Attention please, passengers. Remember to switch the airplane mode on in your mobile phones and other electronic devices. Thank you.’

Sicheng was about to do that when he received a text.

**[From:Jaehyun]**  
_i have you saved as pretty boy but now i have to think of something more clever_

He smiled and didn’t care that Xuxi and Ten were peeking at his screen over his shoulders. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it til the end with me!!!
> 
> catch me on twt @neozonie to scream about nct together


End file.
